someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Grasping Plateu : Cursed (Chapter 3)
I was stalking the forums, silently I searched for facts about these strange happenings. The game's forums didn't help me with anything, but then I found about things, stories, called creepypastas. When I read some, and I got a bit of knowledge on how these things could be happening. Most of these stories were Cliche copies of other more famous creepypastas. "I got it!" I cried out loud! "This was all just a cliche joke, the demons, the anonymous messages, but the funniest thing was that there was no hyper-realistic blood in my adventures into the world of horror." Thinking this was all just a funny joke, i got back into the game. ... ... This was very strange, i got a message from somebody unknown,it had a sword attached to it and the words "Return". The Sword had no name,but judging its design,i called it : Bolted Blade. The Sword seemed very weak just from looking at its stats,but just for fun,i tried using it during a random mission i picked! Upon attacking it would shoot some sort of Dark Wave, similar to "Link's Full Health Beam" The beam would inflict Curse,which would hurt the enemies trying to damage me,i felt powerfull and with each one of their attack i smiled as their HP was falling,their death sounds were music in my ears... But then i snapped out of it..."What was i thinking? Why did i enjoy the deaths of these creatures..." This had to be the work of the sword i took from that message... I knew something was strange about it! Then it took me over again : "What Did i tell you? ANSWER ME!" I knew i had to answer him so i wrote in the chat ( Choose option , if you read the last two chapters you should know how to get it right. ) A : Apocrea B : Death C : Curse ... ... ... (Go down after choosing and read the chosen Letters ending...NOTE: Chapter 4 continues after the good ending) ..... Endings: A: You typed the right words and the sword vanished,leaving you wondering, I was freed from this "Curse" but will he return...I hope not... Im seriusly crapping myself right now... I never wanted to be a part of this... The Game Quit itself and i proceeded towards my houses exit...But for a second,i swear i saw 3 purple eyes in the nearby forest...I quickly breathed in and out and returned to my home,locking the house behind... (GOOD ENDING) B: I typed in the words, upon that my head started hurting... the Harvesters image started to pop up anywhere i looked...but when i looked at the computer screen... i shrieked in fear... Then... The words i typed in... The words i thought about while thinking...They made me...kiLl mYsElF... (Bad ending :{ ) C: The words i typed in, they just took my knight over... The sword became purple... An eye in its middle... The Curse took me over too... I turned away from the screen and screamed : "THIS IS MY CURSE,MY,YOU CANNOT SAVE YOURSELF *Strange Laughter* WHY....NO....URGH...*This was where my adventure ended...It was even worse then i thought...Death....Its the same as being cursed....In the end....We....Are...The Real Monsters* ( True ending? Nope ) To Be continued... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life